


Monologue

by ThisCatastrophe



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Monologue, Pre-Relationship, Taisei is a dweeb and he rehearses his confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisCatastrophe/pseuds/ThisCatastrophe
Summary: Taisei has a conversation with someone important.





	Monologue

“You’re handsome. You’re really, really handsome.

And I know you don’t think so! And that’s okay. Well, okay, it’s not… it’s not okay, but you know what I mean. I think you’re handsome and really cool and, well. Men don’t usually do this to me, not since I was thirteen and that really cute exchange student from Norway joined our class for a few months and oh my god what if I have a thing for pale men? Am I a racist? Does that make me racist?

… no. That’s not where I’m going. I told Jiro I’d ‘fess up and that’s what I’m gonna do. It’s been so long since I’ve wanted to ask someone out! I’ve never really done this before! It’s always someone else doing the asking, but I want you to be special so I want to do the asking!

Oh my god now it sounds like I’m proposing.

Which! Isn’t off the table! It’s just a really far way away and to be honest, I’m not sure it’s legal? But I have friends in law, we can make it work! Th-that is, if you want to, if I don’t like… step on your feet on the first date and break your arch and keep you out of work for several months and oh my god what if you lose your apartment? It would be my fault! I’ll take responsibility, I swear!

… and I don’t have any clue if you’d even ever want to get married in the first place.

…

No, no way. I can’t get all sad right now. I’ve gotta get this done, then I’ve gotta call Jiro and tell him how it went and then call my mom and tell her that I’m either dating a guy or asked a guy out and in the case of the latter please come visit me I’m so sad!

Uh.

I guess it’s… easier if I don’t get sidetracked first, huh?

I’m really, really interested in you. Like, after we watched cartoons together all last Wednesday afternoon I had butterflies for… days. I thought you were gonna hold my hand and I couldn’t stop thinking about it.

So I guess what I’m saying is… will you go out with me, Yuudai?”

Taisei stared hopefully into the bathroom mirror. It, naturally, did not answer him. He wilted.

“Tai?” Three gentle, even knocks. “Tai, I thought you were gonna go see Yuudai today. Aren’t you gonna leave soon?”

“Oh,” he mumbled, staring at his reflection.


End file.
